deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
John Cena
NOTE: John Cena can only use feats from his scripted WWE matches, comics, video games, movies, and other official WWE media sources. No real-life feats or memes can be used, and any battle with them will be deleted. This wiki only uses John Cena as a character, not a real person or a meme. John Cena is an American professional wrestler, rapper and actor signed to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). Cena is the public face of the WWE, and has served as its franchise player since 2005. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Akuma vs john cena * John Cena vs Batman * Chuck Norris VS John Cena * Hercule Satan vs John Cena (Completed by Ghoster29387) * Incineroar VS John Cena * John Cena vs Invisible Woman * John Cena VS JonTron * John Cena Vs Segata Sanshiro * John Cena vs Sportacus (Abandoned) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Dan (Dan Vs) * Incineroar (Pokémon) * Jason Bourne (Jason Bourne) * Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat) * Groundskeeper Willie ( Simpsons) * Jon Snow (Game Of Thrones) * Luke Cage (Luke Cage) * Nacho Libre (Nacho Libre) * Nostalgia Critic (Channel Awesome) * Pikachu Libre (Pokken Tournament) * Shrek (Shrek) History John Felix Anthony Cena is the son of Carol (née Lupien) and John Cena, Sr. He is the second oldest of five brothers: Dan, Matt, Steve, and Sean. His father is of Italian descent, and his mother is of French-Canadian and English origin. His maternal grandfather was baseball player Tony Lupien. After graduating from Cushing Academy, Cena attended Springfield College in Springfield, Massachusetts. In college he was a NCAA Division III All-American center on the college football team, wearing the number 54, which is still used on some of his WWE merchandise. He graduated from Springfield in 1998 with a degree in exercise physiology, after which he pursued a career in bodybuilding and worked as a driver for a limousine company. Cena started his professional wrestling career in 1999 but he debuted on the WWE main roster in 2002. From a generic character in 2002, Cena morphed into an arrogant and edgy rapper for the time period of 2002–2004, which earned him a huge stardom within the audience on SmackDown!. Cena later transitioned to his current character, which he describes as a "goody-two shoes Superman". However, Cena has been labeled as the "most polarizing professional wrestler ever" as his character has many supporters and many detractors. Cena can easily be described as WWE's franchise player since 2005 and in 2015, WWE credited Cena as being the "face of WWE" and "the face that runs the place". Death Battle Info Background * Real Name: John Felix Anthony Cena * Height: 6 ft 1 in (1.85 m) * Weight: 251 lb (114 kg) * Birthday: April 23, 1977 (age 39) * Is apparently Fred's dad, yes YouTube Fred Powers & Abilities * Insane stamina, can manage to 90% of the time kick out at 2 * Capable of reversing finishers * DDT ** Tornado DDT * Dropkick * Leg Drop * Spinebuster * Springboard Stunner * RKO Outta Nowhere * Spin-out Powerbomb * One Hand Bulldog * Five Knuckle Shuffle (Masturbation Joke) ** Diving Five Knuckle Shuffle * STF * Sunset Flip * Attitude Adjustment Feats * Won 25 championships, with 16 reigns as a world champion * Beat Brock Lesnar, Triple H, Kane, Randy Orton, Edge, Kurt Angle, Big Show several times * Buried the Nexus and Wyatt Family * Stopped a small building to building-sized boulder with his bare hands * Dated Nikki Bella * Kicked out of the F5, G.T.S, Pedigree, and many other finishers * Can lift giants like Big Show, Mark Henry, Big Daddy V, and more * Lifted Big Show and Edge on his back at the same time * Can deadlift 602 lbs * Won the Royal Rumble Match of 2008 and 2013 Faults *Lost to Brock, Triple H, Randy Orton, Edge, several times *Lost to The Rock *Can't handle more than one opponent on him *Usually too honour-bound and kid-friendly to do anything serious *Lost to Daniel Bryan & CM Punk *Caught off-guard and handcuffed by Johnny Karate (Chris Pratt) *Scared of tarantulas *Has yet to win the Intercontinental Title, King of The Ring Tournament, and Universal Championship *Got beat up by Braun Strowman *Lost to Roman Reigns (No Mercy 2017) *Lost to A.J Styles (Raw, Money in the Bank 2016 and Summerslam 2016) *Lost to The Undertaker in 2 minutes and 45 seconds at WrestleMania 34 *Broke up with Nikki Bella Trivia * In Tiger Mask VS Incineroar, he was the colour commentator alongside Aida. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Comic Book Characters Category:European Combatants Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Internet Memes Category:Male Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Wrestling Combatants Category:WWE Category:Real Combatants Category:Movie Actors Category:Celebrities